Girls versus Boys
by black hearted evil
Summary: Sonic and everyone are bored... so Sonic sets up a girls vs. boys competition... for speed, strength, flying, intellegence, and even... make up appliance? Watch how the girls and the boys battle it out... and only 1 team will win...
1. Chapter 1

**My 17th fanfic! Hope you guys likey! I've been meaning to write this for a while…**

"I'm bored…" Sonic said. He sat in Rouge's huge house… with nothing to do. "Still bored…" he yawned. His drooped lime eyes stared out the window and spotted Rouge.

Everyone inside the house was bored… (A/N-Rouge lets all of the people stay in her house, sucks…)

Rouge came in the door. She was ecstatic. "Yes! I've gotten another master emerald piece!" Rouge said loudly.

Knuckles walked up to her and swiped it from her hand. "I'll take that…"

"No fair! I found it! I'm the better treasure hunter here!" Rouge said.

"No way in hell! I'm better!" Knuckles said.

Sonic was blocking all this out. All he heard was… "Blah, blah, blah, I'm the better treasure hunter, blah, blah…" "Blah, blah, hell, blah, better!"

He stood up. "That's it! I know how to conquer boredom!" Sonic yelled.

Amy jumped from the second floor… cats always land on their feet! "Good… because, if I have to watch another Discovery Channel… I will puke!" she said.

The front hall got so loud. Shadow stepped in and shot his gun. "Look, quiet… I'm trying to angst in peace!" Shadow said. Shadow turned around…

"Shadow… if you cooperate… we could find out who the ultimate speed is…" Sonic said in a sing-song voice.

Shadow stopped dead on his tracks. "I'm listening…"

**Later…**

Everyone was grouped up in Rouge's kitchen. They were talking about how to do this…

"How about… teens vs. little kids?" Sonic asked them.

"No… then, we have an advantage… idiot." Shadow said.

"Fine… if you're so good… then why can't you come up with one?" Sonic asked him.

"Okay… I say… girls vs. boys…" Shadow said.

"Wait! No fair! There's only 3 of us!" Rouge said.

"Then get 2 more!" Sonic said.

"Okay…" Rouge said.

Amy gasped and whispered something to Rouge. "That's a great idea!" Rouge exclaimed.

(A/N-I'm going to have 2 of my girl characters here… their profiles are in my bio… I just use them whenever… so if you find them in another one of my stories… you don't need to care… Kai-Senpai…)

Rouge took out her cell. "Can you pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee come over?"

The boys: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Charmy looked at her.

"Please? Hmn? Yeah, Shadow's here…" she said.

"Wait… who's that on the phone?" Shadow asked.

"OMG! IT'S SHADOW!" someone screamed through the phone…

"Kai… calm down!" Rouge said.

"OH SHIT! Do not invite-" he was cut off by a doorbell…

Rouge opened it up and Kai ran to Shadow. Kai hugged Shadow. Shadow couldn't breathe. He pushed her away from him. He sighed. Little did he know that it was only the beginning…

**Kai is my character! She'll be explained in the next chapter… but if you want to know now… then my profile has their profiles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay… Actually, who went in my profile to check out the characters? Tell the truth!**

"One more person… and… she has to be strong…" Knuckles said.

Rouge snapped her fingers. (A/N- Echo has powers… not just any powers…)

"Hello, Echo?" she asked through her pink phone.

"Yes, Rouge?" Echo the gray Echidna asked.

"Can you come over?" Rouge asked.

**Later…**

Echo came in and walked over to Rouge.

"That's no fair!" Charmy said.

Echo smiled. "How is it not fair?" Echo asked using his (Charmy's) voice.

"Why can't you use your own voice?" Charmy asked annoyed.

Echo smiled again. "Why, Charmy?" she asked in a soft, mystifying voice. All the boys smiled. Knuckles sat down. He put his head on his arms.

"Wow… I never noticed it before… but from this angle… Rouge doesn't look much of a slut…" Knuckles said.

Amy was giggling. Shadow stared at Kai. "Wow… Kai… you look… radiant…"

Kai smiled and jumped onto Shadow. (A/N- That's what I **would **do…)

**After the voice bug passed…**

"Jeez… that's not good… Espio, we need you to judge!" Charmy said.

"NO!" was heard from upstairs.

"Espio, why not? I want you to…" Echo said in her voice. Espio did what she said, wide-eyed. He walked over to her.

"Okay, everyone! Let's get it started!" Sonic said loudly.

**Outside…**

Espio sighed. "I really don't want to be here right now…" he said.

"It's easy! You just have to give us the same challenges… and then… judge…" Rouge said.

Espio started picking 7 things from a box with all the events in it.

"Okay… the first one… is easy… for the girls…" Espio said.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"It's a-"

**And here is where I stop… can anyone guess what it is? Hint- the girls have an advantage…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Echo has a voice that can manipulate boys…**

**Kai (me) is fast and strong…**

**Is that it? Oh yeah! Jayln the Hedgehog let me use her character… Jayln!**

**Jayln- **I didn't know if your character was as Shadow obsessed as mine (Kai) so… I made her kinda like Kai… Kai knows Jayln here… I should say that…Jayln sounded like a tomboy (like Kai) so… she's… like Kai… sorry! You didn't give me much info… and it was kinda short notice for me to ask you…

"What is it?" Charmy asked.

"It's… make up appliance…" Espio said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? That shouldn't be a topic!" Shadow yelled.

"Well, it's no fair that all of them were boy stuff!" Amy said.

Rouge, Amy, Echo and Kai laughed evilly. "Why isn't Cream laughing?" Charmy asked.

"Umm… I don't know how to put anything on… except mascara…" she said, batting her lashes.

"Okay, teams… pick 2 people from your team to apply the make up… 1 person holds the stuff… and the last two are the ones you apply the make up to… now… start picking jobs…" Espio said.

**Boys' team…**

"Shadow! This'll lower our self-esteem! You're the make up dummy!" Knuckles said.

"Umm… no… I'm holding the stuff…" Shadow said.

Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles looked at Tails and Charmy. "Why are you guys looking at us like that?" Charmy asked.

**Girls' team…**

"Okay, Cream and Echo… the make-up dummies… Kai, hold the stuff if you don't like putting and getting put on make-up… and me and Amy'll apply… 'kay?" Rouge asked.

The girls all nodded. (Yes, I am a tomboy… I hate make up, pretty stuff, and Sonic!)

**Few minutes later…**

"Okay…begin!" Espio said.

**Boys' team…**

"How do you make this whatever go up?"

"How do you put mascara on?"

"Where does blush go?"

"Rouge is a color?"

"Yeah… red."

"You just poked me in the eye with the mascara thingy!"

**Girls' team…**

"Kai, gimme the pearly pink blush…"

"Oooh! Pass that eye shadow over here!"

"Ruby red lipstick!"

**Later…**

Espio walked in front of the girls' team. Cream and Echo had flawless make-up on… He then walked to the boys' team. Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic were standing right in front of Tails and Charmy.

"Come on… move so I can see them…" Espio said.

The three sighed and moved away. Tails had eye shadow on his cheeks, blush on his nose… lipstick on his eyelids and some drips of mascara on his mouth… so what I'm saying is… he's a complete mess…

**Ding-dong… ding-dong… ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong…**

Vector opened the door to find… Jayln. Her blond… almost white hair was tied in a ponytail. "Hi, Vector!" she said. "Where's Shadow?" she ran to the backyard where everyone was waiting for Espio's decision.

"Oh, come on, already! We know that the girls did better!" Tails said, rubbing all the make-up off.

"I dunno… I kinda like what you did with Charmy…" he said.

The girls looked at Charmy. He had a brunette's wig on… he had the lipstick stuffed in his mouth to prevent him from talking.

"Shadow!" Jayln yelled.

She jumped on Shadow. "Ow! What the HELL? I'm surrounded by stalkers!"

Kai gasped. "Shadow's mine!" she yelled.

"He's mine!" Jayln said.

Kai pulled off her jacket. She was wearing a black shirt and faded black jeans… not very comfy if you want to fight. (A/N- I should know… I fight with jeans on all the time… it's hard to kick. My friend's a cheerleader… and she showed me how to do a split in the air to kick enemies on both sides.)

Jayln was wearing her blue jeans and a tank top with a broken heart that said 'You're broken in 2'

She and Jayln circled each other.

"This'll be nice! I finally find out who is stronger!" Shadow said.

They started fighting each other. Jayln punched her at the cheek… Kai kicked her… there… At the end… both the girls were exhausted.

They shook hands and continued breathing harshly.

"NOOO! One of you didn't die…" Shadow whined.

"Why? We're friends… we won't kill each other! We'll fight competitively for an object of out deepest desire… but not kill each other!" Kai said.

"Yeah! Kai rocks!" Jayln said.

"Thanks, Jayln!" Kai said.

"Wait… if you guys are tired… then we can't go on!" Rouge said.

"Yes!" the boys said.

"Then we'll go tomorrow…" Kai said.

"Can I be in it?" Jayln asked.

The boys all shook their heads in disapproval.

"Yes!" Rouge said happily.

"But… that means we need a powerful boy…" Sonic said.

"How about Vector?" Charmy asked.

This time… it was the girls' time to shake their heads.

"Yes!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna beat your asses…" Sonic said.

Rouge neared his head. "Oh, yeah… right…" she said.

**That's all right now… Jayln the Hedgehog… is the owner of Jayln the Hedgehog… Thanx again for letting me borrow it!**


End file.
